Talk:Minions
Language As I understand it, the Minion's language is (or at the release of Despicable Me 1, was) translatable via an app downloaded onto a smartphone. ~Random viewer :The language itself is gibberish; the app "translated" specific lumps of gibberish into English text, but could not be used to reverse engineer it, because there was nothing to the language itself. :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 16:46, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Minions are created from bananas Well, I found this on Japanese Wikipedia, and there were no citation links, but... it said "グルーの手下。ネファリオ博士が、脂肪酸と変異したDNA、バナナで作った生物。" about the Minions. I believe that translates to something like, "Gru's underlings. Dr. Nefario created them from the mutated DNA of fatty acids from bananas/a banana." Again, I'm not sure if that's completely right. I KNOW it didn't say that they like bananas, or sing about them. It meant they came from banana DNA. If anyone's Japanese is better, they can translate this and add to the talk page. But, I think we should add this to the main page... --Haweiwei (talk) 02:24, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Wikipedia should never be used as a primary source; there is nothing to indicate that it is true, so it is unfounded speculation, regardless of translation. :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 15:21, July 4, 2013 (UTC) According to Minions (2014 film), they are genetically made, meaning they are not created by a banana or Dr. Nefario, they were created on there own, like humans. 17:28, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Not quite; to state that they "are created on their own, like humans" implies that they breed sexually. Given that they seem to be genderless, it is more likely that they are created from recombined genetic material and bred in artificial gestation chambers. It is entirely possible that they are all clones of one another, with different heights, weights and number of eyes being simple mutations in the DNA. :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 01:07, July 5, 2013 (UTC) This Page will never be perfect!!! Well, I know there's an option to unfollow this page, but everyday, it's crazy to see in my email that someone edited this page every few hours or so. On all the wikis that I've worked on, this is the most alerted page I have ever encountered upon! What? Are the contributors fighting or something to win a prize to make this page right? New Seeker (talk) 13:29, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Tom and Jerry reference Although unintentional, the names of the two minions, Tom and Jerry, could be a reference to the Tom and Jerry cartoons. Gabe 22:01, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Request edit(adding new minion name) Should there be a minion called "Peter" in the Despicable me 3 section?? Because in that movie after Mel anounced that they have to get to gru and they had a food fight and then when Mel talked to the six minions in a prison cell I heard him say the word "Peter", and then pointing towards the right and then that 'Peter' was like "okay okay" He is a bald one-eyed minion. You don't know what I mean? Watch this and skip to 1:52: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2halApdn_UA&feature=youtu.be&t=1m52s TheWorstMinionRushPlayerEver (talk) 06:31, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Present879: hey i made the page of Peter. I know what you mean.